robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barber-Ous
Barber-Ous was a cylinder-shaped robot that competed in three series of Robot Wars. Particularly significant is the fact that it was made of plastic, a rare material for robot armour. It was a red-and-white coloured spinning cylinder, based on a barber's pole, with the vertical spinner with metal barbs to act as a kinetic flipper, somewhat surprisingly, being capable of destruction on a large scale. It could also travel at 10 mph and, from Extreme 2 onwards, the team added yellow 'flanges' to push against so that when the wheels tipped back, the robot could steer forwards or backwards. It lost in the first round of Series 5, but not before severely damaging the Series 2 champion Panic Attack. Barber-Ous was built for a Discovery Channel competition called Robots Revenge but was deemed too powerful to compete. Barber-Ous 2 was more successful, making the heat final in Series 6, before being "mashed" by Hypno-Disc. In Extreme 2, the team upgraded the wheels with rubber so that they were more flexible to deflect impact. To solve the problem of removable links, the team made them more flexible for the final version, named Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit. However, the robot landed hard on its outrigger, which shattered, causing the links to detach from the robot, costing Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit both of its battles in Series 7. The Barber-Ous team previously entered a robot called Rotraktor, which failed to qualify for the Fourth Wars, after it lost its qualifier battles against Sir Chromalot and The Steel Avenger. Team Rotraktor also built The Office Party for Series 5. Robot History Series 5 Barber-Ous's debut in Robot Wars put it against Series 2 champion Panic Attack. Although it started promisingly, damaging the front end of the Welsh machine and rendering the forklift weapon useless, it was eventually rammed into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, where it became immobilised. Panic Attack was then finally able to pit it. Series 6 Barber-Ous 2 returned vastly improved since the last series. Its first battle saw it against 4x4, Granny's Revenge 2 and Hypno-Disc, the one robot the team admitted they did not want to face. Nevertheless, Barber-Ous 2 went straight on the attack, almost flinging Granny's Revenge 2 out of the arena in the process. Leaving the wrecked robot, it hacked into 4x4, with 4x4's cloth snag getting tangled on Barber-Ous 2's weapon. Soon after, Hypno-Disc landed a blow on Barber-Ous, shredding the cloth and the armour and causing the weapon to stop. Barber-Ous 2 had survived the attack, but more followed and Barber-Ous 2 broke down. However, as the last robot to have done so, it went through. In between battles, however, it was revealed that the wheels of Barber-Ous 2 had been severely damaged by Hypno-Disc. The team could not repair them and were forced to equip a new, untested system. However, these wheels proved to be better as it effectively beat Kat 3, throwing it over and damaging it so that it couldn't self-right. However, when it came up against Hypno-Disc again, it was immobilised in one blow, then pitted. Extreme 2 In the eliminator of Challenge Belt, Barber-Ous 2 did severe damage to Iron-Awe 2, while Vader was hacked into submission by Terrorhurtz. With Vader out, Barber-Ous was picked on by Iron-Awe and Terrorhurtz. As the pit descended, a smoking Barber-Ous 2 was punctured by Iron-Awe's axe, but when Iron-Awe retracted its axe, Barber-Ous was still on the end, and the weight dragged Iron-Awe onto its back. At this point, both robots broke down. Terrorhurtz decided the winner by pitting Barber-Ous 2, eliminating it once more. Series 7 Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit returned with a stronger construction than in the sixth wars. In its first round battle, Thunderpants broke down on entry to the arena, leaving Barber-Ous against Leveller 2 and Tetanus Booster. It managed to hit the wedge-shaped Leveller 2 twice, flipping it over once. However, the aggressive attacks knocked out the removable link, rendering it immobile. It was counted out and left to the mercy of Mr. Psycho. Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit also featured in the "Battle of the Spinners" special event of Heat C alongside Infernal Contraption and Shredder Evolution. It traded a few blows with the other robots, notably tearing off one of Shredder Evolution's wheel guards. At one point, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit and Infernal Contraption were trapped by Mr Psycho in the CPZ, and then the House Robot turned and pushed Barber-Ous 2n' a Bit into the pit. Results |} |} |} Barbteam.jpg|The Barber-Ous team in the pits Barber-Ous 2 internals.png|The insides of Barber-Ous with the drum removed BarbTest.jpg|Barber-Ous 2, unpainted, during testing Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Rotraktor *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 and Failed to qualify with The Office Party *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Trivia *In all five of its losses, Barber-Ous was pitted. *'Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit', Iron-Awe 2.1, Sub-Version 1.1, Malc 1.5 and Judge Shred 2½ are the only robots to be named part sequentially, with Barber-Ous being the only one not to specify a decimal or fraction. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:UK Heat Finalists